Christmas Wishes
by Surfer Girl Forevuh
Summary: Christmas fic in honor of the holidays. Noah can't decide what to get Katie for Christmas, will a little help from Ezekiel help him figure out the perfect gift. Crappy summery, but good story. Contains NoahxKatie. Hopefully Noah isn't too OOC. If so, sorr


Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy my fanfiction. I decided to make a Christmas theamed story for the hell of it, so I hope you like it. The main coupling in here is Noah/Katie because I really like them. So, I hope you'll like it if not only for that reason. You have to be warned that the begining is kindda boring, but it does tie into the story and the story gets better.

**_Declaimer: I own nothing. Except for Noah's family members. And the characters last names. And Katie's awesome name XD. other than that, nothing._**

* * *

"So, what's you guy's family's like, eh?" Ezekiel asked the other five teens sitting by him.

Total Drama Island had ended and the teens were all stuck at Playa De Losers until the next week. So, Ezekiel decided to work on his social skills. Since he had no clue whither or not if his parents were actual going to listen to his doctor and send him to public school when the year started, he figured it wouldn't hurt.

Luckily for him, Cody, Sadie, and Katie had decided to help him. Eva was just near and had nothing better to do while Noah was just there because of Sadie and Katie.

He'd hated to admit it, but Noah had actually kinda bonded with the 'twins' over the course of TDI.

"I'm an only child, but I have a few pets." Cody said.

"Really?! Me too!" Ezekiel exclaimed, giving him a high-five.

"I have an older sister named Irina and a little sister named Anya." Eva muttered.

"What about you two?" Cody asked the 'twins'.

"Well," Sadie started. "I have an older brother named Robert in college."

"But, I'm an only child. I have a lot of cousins, though." Katie finished beaming.

The others looked somewhat surprised.

"Wow," Noah said sarcastically. "There's actual a _difference_ between you two. How do you bear it?"

"What about you, Mr. Bookworm?" Eva growled.

Noah turned a little pink.

"I have nine older brothers and sisters." he muttered.

Ezekiel fell backwards, Cody spit out his drink, Eva stared in pure shock, and Sadie and Katie looked completely unfazed.

"Dude! That's a lot! " Cody exclaimed.

"It's like 'Cheaper by the freaking dozen'." Eva remarked.

"Yeah, eh," Ezekiel stated getting up. "It must suck to be the youngest."

"Sometimes," Noah muttered, looking back down at his book. "There's Travis, the oldest of us; the triplets, Liza, Iris, and Conner; the first set of twins, Ry-lee and Ky-Ree; the second set of twins, Forest and Race; and me."

"I _love_ the names of your twin sisters!" Katie exclaimed.

"Me too," Sadie remarked. "they're so unique!"

"So, _that's _why you hang out with those two. You're used to having people who think alike in your family." Eva said, motioning towards Katie and Sadie.

Noah looked at her in surprise. He'd _never_ thought of it that way, but it made sense. Katie and Sadie _were_ practically twins, and he got along fairly well with his twin sisters.

"What's your full names, eh?" Ezekiel asked suddenly. "Mine's Ezekiel Bryden O'Neill."

"Cody Reed Tobias." Cody said simply.

"Eva Ivanna Markovic." Eva grumbled.

"Ain't that Russian?" Ezekiel asked.

"Yeah, so what?" Eva snapped, cracking her knuckles.

"Nothing, nothing at all!"

"What about you?" Cody asked Noah.

"Noah Raimundo Bayani." Noah said rolling his eyes.

"Portuguese?" Ezekiel asked.

"I'm half Portuguese, half Filipino." Noah said.

"My full name is Sadie Cassandra Fisher," Sadie beamed. "But, Katie's name beats all of yours."

Katie blushed and looked down at her feet.

"What is it?" Cody asked, wondering why she was embarrassed by her name.

Katie looked up, took a deep breath, and said "Katie 'Iolani Haunani Mailelauli'i Kololia."

_"SAY WHAT?!?!_" Cody, Eva, and Ezekiel screamed.

"Oh my dear God," Noah yelled sarcastically. "Another difference between you two! It's the sign of the freaking apocalypse!"

"I'm full Hawaiian." Katie mumbled.

"That's pretty cool." Cody smiled.

"Do you know hula and have luau's and talk pidgin stuff?!" Ezekiel asked excitedly.

Katie was about to answer when Noah cut her off.

"Gee, stereotype her, why don't you," he snapped. "Just because she's Hawaiian doesn't mean she does that stuff. And, if you'd be able to tell if she spoke pidgin because she already would be!"

"Sorry," Ezekiel murmured, feeling bad.

"Actual, I do know some hula. I also do speak some pidgin, but only when I'm irritated or around my family. But, we haven't had a luau for a while. At least, not since I've been on the Islands when I was five," Katie answered. "And, no, my family does not live in a grass hut, if you're going to ask."

Ezekiel turned red. Suddenly, someone's cell phone went off. Noah groaned and pulled out a cell from his pocket. He looked at it for about a minute and groaned again.

"What's wrong with you?" Eva asked.

"My mom just told me that she was planning a party for when I get home. The house is going to be packed with Travis and his wife and kid, plus the triplets' spouses, and the rest of us. It'll be a mad house." Noah complained.

"What, you don't like them or something?" Cody asked.

"It's not that," Noah explained. "it's just every small celebration we get together! It's stupid!I had to grow up with these people, it'd be nice to actual not_ see_ them for at least a month or two rather every other week!"

"You should consider yourself lucky!" someone snapped.

Everyone turned and saw Katie glaring at Noah.

"Why? They're the most boring people on earth!" Noah retorted.

Katie stood up and looked Noah square in the eye.

"You should still feel lucky! At least you get to_ see _your family a lot! All of my family members on both sides live in Hawai'i! I used to be able to see them everyday when they all lived in Toronto! But, then, they all moved! And we stayed behind! I haven't seen any of them since I was eight! And, pictures don't count! You don't know how it feels to not be able to have been there for the birth of cousins that you may never get to meet anytime soon, or be able to mourn with the rest of your family and attend the funeral when someone dies!"

Katie took a shaky breath and furiously tried to wipe the tears from her eyes_._

_"_So don't try to talk all high and mighty by saying that you don't want to see them when you don't know how it feels _not _to see them!" she concluded.

Katie spun on her heels and took off running and crying with Sadie quick on her heels.

The others stayed in silence for a moment.

"Poor Katie, eh." Ezekiel said.

"Yeah, it'd suck not to see your family for that long." Cody mused.

"Most of my family is back in Europe, but at least I see them once a year or more." Eva murmured.

Noah just sat in shock. The words that Katie said had really gotten to him. And, it made him feel like the biggest asshole in the world.

_WAWANAKWA=HELL CHRIS=DEVIL __XDDD_

_**A few months later**_

Noah walked into his room and fell face down onto his bed. School had gotten out for winter break a few days ago and Christmas was in two weeks. Plus, his family was throwing a Christmas/Reunion party. Meaning his older siblings plus their spouses were coming to stay.

He was actual happy to see them for once. Back at Wawanakwa, Katie's words had really stuck to him, so he decided to take it to heart out of guilt.

His siblings were due at the house in a few hours and the party was gonna be in three days.

But, that's not why the egghead was irritated. No, he was irritated for two reasons. One was because he had thought of gifts to give his friends for Christmas, except for Katie.

Yes, Katie. Turned out that he, Katie, Sadie, Cody, and Ezekiel all ended up going to the same school. I guess you could say they were a small group of friends. A few other kids from TDI went to their school, too. But, Noah was closest to the other four.

The other reason was because everyone in his family had someone to go to the Christmas party with except him. But, right now he was focusing on the gift issue.

Noah felt around his desk, still face down on the bed, and found the phone in his room. He picked it up and said

"Ry-Lee, you need to realize that there are actually other people living in this house besides you. And, believe it or not, sometimes said people need to use the phone, too. So, would you kindly stop having phone-sex with your boyfriend and let me use the phone? By the way, hello, Aaron."

"Uhm, hey Noah." Aaron stuttered.

"I'll kill you egghead!" Ry-Lee spat.

"Love you too, sis." Noah said sarcastically.

The other line clicked off and Noah dialed a few numbers. After a few moments, he'd gotten a hold of the person he needed to talk to.

"Hey, Noah, what's up?" Ezekiel asked.

"I can't figure out what to give Katie for Christmas." Noah groaned.

"Why do you think I'll be able to help you, eh?" Ezekiel laughed.

"I honestly don't know," Noah muttered, hating to admit he was stumped. "I was just hoping that you'd have an idea, I guess."

"Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" Ezekiel asked.

"No duh, Sherlock," Noah snapped. "I wanted to get her and Sadie something different from each other. But, now, I'm obviously paying for that because I can't think of anything."

"Why not try thinking back about what Katie said before? maybe you'll get a clue of what she wants. That's how I got you guy's presents." Ezekiel suggested.

"How'd _that_ work out for you?" Noah asked sarcastically.

"I got the girls both the movie 'The Lake House' because they were trying to figure out what it was called and wanted to see it again and I got Cody a book on defusing time bombs under pressure as a joke." Ezekiel explained.

Noah raised an eyebrow.

"That's not that bad, Zeke," he complemented. "I like Cody's gift better."

The two friends stay silent for a moment. Suddenly, Ezekiel spoke up.

"I wonder how Katie's gonna be during break, eh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Sadie's family left for a week to visit her family for Christmas and her parents are going out for a few days." Ezekiel explained.

Noah blinked. He really needed to start paying attention to what his friends talked about during lunch, rather than blocking the girls out when they squealed over random crap.

"She's gonna be home alone," Noah asked incredulous. "For a few days? This close to Christmas?"

"Yeah, eh. Not to mention she must be really sad. What, with her family being in Hawai'i, her parents gone for a few days, and Sadie gone for a whole week. She's gonna get lonely, I guarantee it." Ezekiel answered.

Suddenly, something clicked inside of the egghead's brain.

"Ezekiel, you just gave me a perfect idea for her present." Noah smiled. "I've got to go and make another phone call."

With that, he hung up.

"Uh, you're welcome?" Ezekiel blinked still on the other end. "Bye?"

_WAWANAKWA=HELL CHRIS=DEVIL XDDD_

Noah walked down the street going to Katie's house. It was only about a fifteen minute walk, but that didn't mean Noah liked it anymore than he should. And, it wasn't as fun being alone and the fact that the sun went down a half an hour ago.

It was just three days ago that Ezekiel had given Noah the idea for Katie's present. And, he was going to give it to her tonight.

Noah stopped on the porch of the nice two story house, pulled the key out from under the second step, and let himself in. Katie's parents had left the other day and she was home alone.

As Noah walked into the nice house, the sound of a piano filled the air. He slowly walked in and could see Katie playing the piano and softly singing 'Noel' as she played.

Noah leaned against the wall for a minute or two listening to her play. He never admitted it, but he loved to hear her singing and playing piano. It sound really pretty.

_**"Then let us all with one accord  
Sing praises to our heavenly Lord  
That hath made Heaven and earth of nought  
And with his blood mankind hath bought.  
Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel  
Born is the King of Israel!  
Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel  
Born is the King  
Born is the King  
Born is the King of Israel!"**_ Katie finished singing and let out a sad sigh.

"You should sing more often. You're really good." Noah said softly.

Katie let out a startled scream, grabbed the mug off the coffee table near the piano, and threw it a Noah's head. Luckily, he ducked in time as it smashed against the wall behind him.

"Decapitate me, why don't you?!" Noah cried in fright.

"Sorry," Katie blushed. She walked over and began to pick up the pieces of the broken mug. "You just scared me."

Noah bent down and helped her clean up. They walked into the kitchen and threw away the broken mug.

"Why are you here?" Katie asked the egghead.

"I came to give you an early Christmas present." He stated simply.

"Really?" Katie asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Noah said, walking out of the house. "But, you have to come with me to get it. So, get your coat and lock up."

Katie nodded.

A few minutes later, Katie came out with a black trench coat and white gloves.

She and Sadie had stopped wearing the same clothes everyday, but Katie still liked making clothes for them.

Noah reached into his pocket and pulled out a blindfold.

"It's a surprise," he said, tying the blindfold around Katie's head. "Don't worry, I'll guide you."

As soon as he said that, though, Katie began to walk towards the road. Noah ran over, grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around.

"That would be the road." Noah commented.

Katie giggled and apologized.

As they walked down the street, Noah keeping his hand on Katie's back to make sure she didn't go in the road and get hit by a car, they began to make small talk.

"Thanks again for helping us decorate the house last week, Noah." Katie smiled.

The week before, Noah, Cody, and Ezekiel had come over to help the girls decorate their houses for Christmas.

"Yeah, but I don't think Zeke enjoyed it that much." Noah snickered.

"I wouldn't either if Izzy randomly popped up and pushed me off the roof while hanging lights," Katie laughed. "But, at least it got done faster."

"Yeah, poor Zeke, though." Noah laughed.

Noah stopped and touched Katie's shoulder to make her stop before she ran into the door. Noah took off the blindfold and Katie blinked in confusion.

"Why are we at your house?" she asked.

"I really hope I don't upset you by doing this, but," Noah turned to her. "I remembered how you said you missed having all your family around for Christmas or special occasions."

"So?" Katie arched an eyebrow.

"So," Noah said, opening the door. A loud noise of people talking and laughing was heard from inside the house. Noah stepped inside. "I was wondering, if you wanted to hang out with me and my family for a few days until your parents get back."

Katie's eyes widened his pure shock. Noah smiled softly and held out his hand and offered it to Katie.

Instead of taking it, Katie instead hugged Noah and buried her face in his shirt. Noah was slightly taken aback, but hugged her back.

"Thank you," Katie whispered with watery eyes. "than you, so much, Noah."

Noah took her hand and walked into the living room where his family was.

Everyone looked up and smiled.

"Everyone, this is Katie. Katie this is my family." Noah introduced.

Katie smiled and waved 'hi'.

A small three year old scrambled off her mom's lap and ran over to Katie.

"Uncle No-No, is she your friend?" the little girl asked.

Noah smiled and picked her up.

"Yes, Jemma, this is Katie." Noah said.

"You're pretty." Jemma smiled.

"Thank you, sweetie." Katie cooed.

Jemma squirmed and Noah put her down. They began to walk in when they were stopped by Ry-Lee and Ky-Ree.

"Not so fast, you two." they said, pointing up.

Katie and Noah blinked and looked up. Above them was a mistletoe.

"That is so cliché!" Noah groaned while Katie giggled.

"You two gotta kiss, Noah!" Forest and Race, the other twins, stated, pushing the two closer.

Noah glared at his brothers and other siblings.

"Go on, Noah," his dad said. "We won't look if you don't want us to." His mom nodded in agreement.

"Like hell I will," Ry-Lee said, holding a camera. "I'm getting my revenge on him for the other day! Remember, Noah, I told you pay-back was gonna be a bitch!"

After a few more words of encouragement (threats coming from Ry-Lee) Noah sighed. He turned to a blushing Katie, tilted her head towards him, and softly kissed her on the lips.

Noah pulled back and smiled at Katie. Katie leaned up and kissed him again, causing the family to cheer.

"That," she whispered. "Was for making this one of the best Christmas's I've had in a long time."

Noah smirked and they sat down on the couch.

Ry-Lee sped up the step, cackling like a maniac, and screaming something about sending the pictures to everyone.

"She's sounded like Izzy for a minute." Katie mused aloud.

"How do you think I managed to put up with Izzy on the Island? I've had experience living with a psycho my whole life." Noah replied.

A pocket dictionary came flying through the air and hit Noah in the head.

"I heard that, shrimp!" Ry-Lee screamed.

* * *

Well, I really hope you liked my story. I love the pairing of Noah and Katie and never get to see them enough. Although, I have seen a cute picture of them kissing on DeviantArt that I really liked. So, yeah. Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and have a good holiday in general.

R&R and you'll get Christmas cookies!


End file.
